In a world where a great deal of attention is being paid to the new capabilities of digital documents and electronic displays, printed documents continue to be popular and are produced in vast numbers.
Electronic materials associated with a rendered document are not restricted to an electronic copy or version of a printed document. Rather, these materials can include far-ranging information and actions such as comments to and from other readers, comments to and from the author, addendum and errata, glossaries and supplemental data, additional graphics (including motion video), help with specific topics, discussion groups, related news stories, audio segments, spoken pronunciation of words, opportunities to purchase products, highlights and annotations from other readers, other rendered and/or printed documents, including other locations in the current document being scanned—to name a few.